


Sorry I Kept it a Secret

by Gravytrain101



Series: Random Oneshots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg comes to talk to him, Greg crying, Greg is pregnant, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft finds out after he says some rude things to Greg, Mycroft has a lot of paperwork, Things Are Said, apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Greg finds out he's pregnant and he's so happy because they've been trying for a couple of months now. He goes to tell Mycroft but doesn't know that he has a lot of paperwork and can snap any minute. Mycroft hears that it's about their baby situation and snaps because they've been over it how many times. He says a few rude things to Greg which causes him to run off. He goes after him to apologizing but finds out that he's expecting.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Random Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Sorry I Kept it a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Short story. I'm not sure how good it is but I still like it. Please read and comment!

4 Months Ago  
Greg’s POV:  
“I know that we’re busy with our careers but how do you feel about kids?” I asked Mycroft as we sat in bed. 

“Um,” he said as he took his glasses off, “I’ve always wanted kids but never found anyone to have them with me. Why?”

“Would you like to try to have them with me?” I asked before looking down at my hands. 

“Of course I would,” he said which caused me to look up, “Why the sudden interest?” 

“I’ve always wanted kids,” I shrugged, “Never had the time or the right person though. Plus we’re getting older and it will become harder and harder to get pregnant. I thought we should at least try while we still have time.” 

“Let’s start trying right now,” he said as he threw his book off the bed before kissing me. 

Present Time  
Mycroft’s POV:  
I sighed as I put the file I finished onto the empty side of my desk before turning to the side with 20 more files of paperwork to do. Great. It’s going to take me hours to get this done. 

“Mycroft,” Greg asked as he came into my office, “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“In a minute Gregory,” I sighed, “I’m a little busy.” 

“Okay,” he said as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk, “I’ll wait.” 

I sighed as I turned my attention back to my paperwork. 

I was busy working as Greg color coded the paperclips on my desk. At first I didn’t mind it but then all I could focus on was the clicking and scraping of the paperclips moving across my desk. 

“Gregory, please,” I mumbled. 

“Sorry,” he said before moving on to sorting my pens and pencils. 

He was clicking the pens to test them and threw away the ones that were out of ink. I might think that was helpful in the future when I use a pen next but not right now. Right now I am getting more annoyed by the second. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked as I rudely closed my file and slammed the pen down. 

“You’re obviously upset.” he said as he stood up, “I can talk to you later.”

“Can you at least tell me what it’s about?” I asked. 

“It can honestly wait but since you insist,” he sighed, “It’s about our baby situation.” 

“Again?” I moaned, “Gregory. We have been over this. We are trying. Things like this take time, okay? We’ll get you a baby you just have to wait.”

“Get me a baby?” he asked quickly, “Do you not want one anymore?”

“Not at the moment Gregory. I’m a bit busy but I will put it on my to-do list. Okay?” I said as I looked up at him. 

He was standing there with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. He just nodded at me before leaving my office. 

“Gregory!” I yelled out, “Come back please.” 

When he didn’t come back I knew he was off somewhere crying. 

I looked back down at my paperwork and back to the door. Paperwork. Door. Paperwork. Door. I can’t focus on any work right now while my husband is somewhere in the house crying because of something I said. 

I didn’t have to look far because I found him sitting on the floor in front of the couch. I thought that was a weird place but I didn’t say anything. I silently sat down behind him on the couch and started to run my fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” I said, “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” 

“Did you mean it?” he asked as he wiped his eyes. 

“Mean what?” I asked as I stroked the back of his hair all the way down to his neck.

“When you said you didn’t want to have kids? Do you not want to anymore?” he asked. 

“Of course I still do.” I said quickly, “I was just acting out of frustration. I was mad at myself for putting off my paperwork and I took it out on you instead. I am sorry Gregory.” 

“Okay,” he sighed. 

We sat there in silence for a couple more minutes. I continued to run my hand through his hair as he sniffled once in a while. 

A few more minutes passed before he got up, turned around, and sat in my lap. 

“Gregory?” I asked as he put his arms around my waist and buried his head in my neck. 

He didn’t say anything and I didn’t know what to do. I just wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. 

“I’m sorry that I mentioned the baby thing again. I just mentioned it because I was going to tell you that I’m pregnant,” he whispered. 

“What?” I asked as I pulled him out of our hug, “You’re pregnant?” 

“Yes Mycroft.” he answered, “That’s what I was trying to tell you before you said you didn’t want kids anymore.” 

“I’m so sorry about that honey. I didn’t mean any of that.” I said as I brushed the hair away from his face, “However, I truly mean this when I say that I love you and I will be here every step of the way.” 

“I love you to Mycroft,” he said before kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Leave comments down below, all feedback is welcome!


End file.
